amor novo
by mah grissom sidle
Summary: sera que grissom vai contar a seus amigos sobre seu relacionamento com sara?
1. Capítulo 1

Obrigada por lerem minha primeira historia...

Depois opinem!

CHAPTER 1

Numa tarde fria de Las Vegas em uma casa um casal estava fazendo amor quando de repente ouviram na alguém bater na porta...

- Gil abre a porta, esta muito frio aqui fora!

Grissom que conheceu a voz da amiga falou:

- Cath é você?

-Não vai me deixar entrar estou congelando!

-Ah espere um pouquinho.

-Fazer o que.

Grissom se vestiu com a primeira coisa que viu no guarda roupa, e tentou arrumar um lugar para sara se esconder...

Quando terminou foi abrir a porta para Catherine.

- Ai Gil até que enfim você abriu, não agüentava mais ficar lá.

- Desculpa pela demora!

Catherine começou a notar coisas estranhas na casa de grissom como: duas taças de vinho e uma com batom, roupas jogadas no chão...

-Gil você tava com alguém aqui?

-Claro que não.

-A vai Gil somos amigos a tanto tempo vai, quem era?

-Ninguém Catherine!

-Grissom você mente muito mal, ta na cara que você ta ou tava com alguém.

- Mas porque você acha isso?

-Tem duas taças de vinho em cima da mesa e uma esta com batom , tem roupas jogadas na sala, vai conta quem é.

- Ai ta Catherine, era a sara!

CHAPTER 2

-SARA!

-Era, qual é o problema?

-Ela ainda esta aqui?

-Esta.

Grissom começa a chamar ela:

-Sara!

Sara ouve e fica surpresa em ouvir seu nome, mais fica quieta, ela aparece na sala e deixa Catherine de queixo caído.

Sara vestia sua calça jeans, uma blusa roxa de gola, uma jaqueta preta e uma bota da mesma cor.

-Oi Cath tudo bem?

-tudo e você?- cath responde ainda indignada.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim pegar o grissom pra agente vir junto pro trabalho, quer vir com a gente?- Catherine fala voltando ao normal depois do susto

-Claro se vocês não se incomodarem.

-Nenhum problema - disse Grissom.

Então Grissom Sara e Catherine foram pro lab e nenhum se atreveu a falar nada durante todo o caminho.

CHAPTER 3

No lab todos foram para sala pra Grissom poder dividir as tarefas entre eles.

-Pessoal hoje só temos três casos.

-Nick, Greg homicídio no Mônaco.

-Eu vou ter que aturar essa coisa Grissom?

-Infelizmente vai Nick!

-Hei eu ainda estou aqui!

Todos começaram a rir...

-Agora voltando ao assunto, Warrick e Sara, Assalto no banco e dois mortos.

-Catherine você vem comigo, homicídio na strip.

Todos começaram a sair só sobrou Sara e Grissom então:

-Temos que tomar mais cuidado a partir de agora sara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Catherine e grissom estavam na sena do crime analisando as evidencias quando:

- Grissom nós somos amigos, não somos?

Grissom achou estranha a pergunta, mas mesmo assim respondeu a pergunta;

-claro Cath, mas porque a pergunta?

- O que a sara estava fazendo no seu apartamento?

-Ta bom Catherine não vou mentir pra você, eu e a sara estamos tendo um caso a 5 meses! 

Catherine ficou pasma:

-Cinco meses?Grissom porque vocês esconderam isso da gente por tanto tempo?Pensei que fossemos amigos!

Grissom ouviu tudo aquilo então decidiu falar:

-Catherine calma deixa-me explicar - Grissom a cortou - Sim estamos juntos a cinco meses, não contamos pra vocês porque nada fica em segredo naquele laboratório e claro que somos ótimos amigos Cath.

-Não vou ficar brava com você, afinal todo mundo estava ansioso para ver vocês juntos – cath disse – Deixa eu te dar um abraço.

-Obrigada Catherine.

-mas você vai contar pra sua equipe ok?

-ok.


	3. Chapter 3

No final do turno todos estavam reunidos na sala de convivência quando Catherine disse:

-Gente antes de nós sairmos, grissom e sara tem um comunicado para dar a todos.

Grissom e sara congelou quando ouviu aquilo, mas viu que todos estavam olhando pra eles, então tentaram voltar ao normal.

-Então falem – Perguntou greg.

-ah...Ah...

-continue grissom-disse Catherine provocando ele.

-Ta bom Catherine - disse grissom - Sara acho que você explica o melhor.

-Ah...ok!

-Gente vou direto ao assunto: Eu e grissom estão tendo um caso- disse sara falando rápido

Todos ficaram de boca aberta menos Catherine que já sabia da novidade. Nick foi o primeiro a falar:

-Parabéns para o novo casal - disse abraçando grissom e sara.

Depois disso todo fizeram a mesma coisa


End file.
